brinkfandomcom-20200223-history
Clan:97th airborne division
'The 97th airborne is out there'. The -97th- clan only accepts mid to light fighters. This way in case we need to escape we arn't held back by overwegiht guns. We need not to take this battle headstrong other wise you are a target. The clan is run by ranks in order to keep the balance in all the chaos of battle. They are as followed. 1.Infantry-The lowest level cadet.* 2.Trooper-A upper level cadet.* 3.Commrad-Used to train infantry to troopers and then commrads. 4.Soldier-As common as common can be. 5.Gunner-The second man needed when cordanating a attack. 6.Paratroopers-used to get to those hard to reach areas. 6.Guards-First man needed when coordination a attack. 7.Crusader-Highest ranking common soldier. 8.Ranger-The leading officer in a group. 9.Commando-Does attacks without teammates. 10.Leader-Runs the clan. *Needs to be a commrad to see any action besides training. All soldiers will report to Offo if he/she request to move up a level. When needed use the secret bunker at.................................................... .........transmission interuppted......... 'Pre War looks' list online name class,preferd guns and faction Red Green or Yellow. -97th- clan members get it there way. Leader-'OffoRanger-soldier-medium-shotguns-Yellow' Crusader-Shyster Effd-engineer-light-snipers-green-''' '''Infantry-Shinydorkmonkey-oprative-light-sub machine guns-Green 'Colours of war' When the War started the colours repesented classes but now a new turn has changed that. Colors ment nothing since higher resistance leaders were killed due to the flashy colour. Since this clan is based on airplanes why not be stealth craft so team colours of the -97th- are black. To make sure we weren't copied we used black as the main colour but we have separated in to three main factions Yellow Red and Green. With Black main and three different factions we had to be organized. When The choice was made to add yellow red and green into the clan I said these fighters need to be different. So Green Was Stealthy and used mostly snipers and silenced weapons. Red became Front Lines And do most operations because they wanted more red on the field. Yellow went on to be called Tactical beging composed of stealthy and FL fighters. Most spec ops fighters went here. Being amongst rag tag fighters instead of are old fighters makes us confused at times and yet were learning their tactics while employing are own. We are taking this war ''AIRBONRE!'' History Red skies was an operation during Red WARS Which was the war to protect the ark2 which is where they kept prototypes. The nickname Swamp comes from the amazing amount moss that comes the constant amount of water sinking the swamp. The weird thing is that there is no rust and were rust would be theirs moss or water. The divisions that were there during there last day knew about the massive rough wave headed at the swamp. The wave got the name Merciless. They were trying to protect the last prototype but when they got there it was missing. 97th and 99th told the only company that wasnet in a division﻿. Sky Support. to get out of there. Then got the other divisions loaded into the escape pods. Leaveing 99th and 97th to defend the room and give there army time to escape. Then the wave hit. They both left as soon as they realizied they were sinking. But none saw each other on the way out. ﻿ Tags four=97th three=97A Plan of attack The plan of attack on the final base will be a long one. It will be called operation Shock point. We will need paratroopers on some occasions but other wise all 8 rangers will move their teams up to take a point we can not let them get to the base nicknamed War Pen. Every new place captured will get a base. The airport will be the main base for any aeral attacks. That will be base will Canon drop. Other names will appear below.